


Nothing Between

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Reapeatinglitanies prompt on Tumblr. </p>
<p>“Belle was born with an unusual condition. She is unable to survive without wearing the current month’s birthstone on her person. But with a series of unfortunate events that left Belle with an ailing father and a huge amount of debt, she is forced to sell most of the stones in her possession. She has no diamonds left. And with April fast approaching, Belle is forced to marry the wealthy Mr Gold mainly to ensure that her father will be well taken care of. But with having kept her condition a secret, Belle finds it hard to connect with her husband, who thinks she married him due to her fascination with jewelry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Between

**Author's Note:**

> I deviated from the prompt some, but it was where the story was going. Also, this is un-beta-ed as I don't have beta for 'Once Upon a Time' yet. Hopefully, it doesn't deter your enjoyment of the fic too much.

When Isabelle French was twelve, she collapsed in Granny's Dinner. 

She had been feeling funny all day, but as she stood just inside the door waiting for Ruby to get done talking to her Grandmother, her chest started to get tight. She gasped for breath as lights started to dance in front of her eyes. Falling backwards, she heard a clatter as she felt the arms of the person who just entered wrap around her. As she was lowered to the floor, she looked up into the eyes of Mr. Gold. His face was blank as usual, but she could see worry in his eyes as darkness took her.

When she awoke next, she was in the hospital and her Mother was tugging at the necklace she had always worn. 

_“Don't worry, Sweet One,”_ her Mother said, slipping a pendent onto the chain next to the ring already there. _“Everything will be okay now.”_

The Doctors couldn't find anything wrong and let her go home, that was when her Mother sat her down to explain.

_“No one knows why, but our family has a particular quirk. The women of our family need to wear 'Birthstones'. Ever since you were a baby, you have had to wear the 'Daystones'.”_ Her Mother held up her right hand, displaying the channel set ring she wore. It was an exact match to the one her Mother had insisted she ware on her necklace. _“The gems are a Pearl, Ruby, Amethyst, Sapphire, Emerald, Turquoise and Diamond. These are the stones assigned to the days of the week.”_ She then pointed to the pendent she was wearing. “As each girl comes of age, she then has to wear the stone corresponding to each month.” 

_“These were mine when I was your age.”_ She handed Belle an antique cherry wood box. Inside was two rows of six jeweled pendants. She pointed to each gem. _“Garnet, Amethyst, Aquamarine, Diamond, Emerald, Pearl, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Topaz, and Turquoise.”_

The third to last place was empty. Belle looked down to see that an Opal now hung next to her ring. Her Mother closed the box and set it on her dresser. _“As you get older, the size of the stone will need to increase as well. I have your Grandmother's set put aside for you.”_

** ** ** 

That memory was playing through Belle's mind as she sat in the waiting room at city hall. She spun her day ring nervously with her thumb as she brushed invisible wrinkles out of her skirt. Ruby sat next to her, giving her alternating sympathetic and incredulous looks. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” her friend asked for the tenth time since they sat down. “It's not too late to leave.”

“Ruby.” She stopped spinning the ring and started worrying the Amethyst that was hanging from her necklace. She chose an omega necklace as the slide were easy to switch out every month and as the stones got larger, they now had to be the size of a silver dollar, it didn't seem to weigh down her neck.

“Really. I mean, if it's just money, Granny and I can help! You don't have to-”

“Ruby!” She turned to look at her friend. “Thank you, but everything will be alright. I know what I'm doing.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you Dad's not even here!”

“Papa, can leave the hospital yet. Besides, it's better if he doesn't know until afterwords. He... wouldn't understand.”

“Of course he wouldn't! I'm your best friend and I don't understand! Why won't you explain to me why you think you have to-” She cut off this time at the sound of a rhythmic tapping coming down the hall. Belle looked as well. The tapping stopped in front of them. 

“Shall we?” Mr. Gold held out his hand. 

“Yes,” Belle said, placing her hand in his and blinked. 

They matched. 

She hadn't though the thrift store in town would have any formal wear when Ruby dragged her in, but when she saw the white satin dress she pulled it off the rack. The knee length skirt was under a fitted sweetheart bodice. An Illusion neckline above that had lace detailing. Lace detailing in the same color purple as Mr. Gold's shirt and pocket square.

She stood at his gentle tug of her hand. 

“Miss. Lucas,” He nodded to Ruby. “I”m glad you could join us today.”

“Where else would I be?” Both Ruby's answer and smile were strained. Gold's eyebrow rose. Belle cleared her throat. 

“Where is...” she asked.

“Dr. Hopper is already inside.” He nodded his head down the hall. “If you'll join him, Miss Lucas, we can begin.”

Ruby nodded and precessed down the hall. Mr. gold tucked her arm in his as they followed. 

** ** ** 

The process of marring Mr. Gold took lest then half an hour. Most of that time was Dr. Hopper and Ruby filling out the witness forms. Then they were standing in front of a judge, saying their vows. She bit her lip when Mr. Gold provided a simple golden band for her to slip on his finger. But she let out a gasp, eyes widening, as he took her hand and pulled another ring out of his pocket. 

The ring was silver. It had twelve stones channel set in a rainbow. The sides of the ring was carved with infinity patterns.

“I thought it went well with...” He nodded to her daystone ring. She swallowed as he slipped it on. She could _feel_ that the stones were real. He dipped his head and squeezed her hand as the judge went on. When he called for them to kiss, Gold turned leaned towards her, hesitated a moment before lightly brushing his lips against hers. He quickly leaned away and wouldn't look at her. 

They signed the license and the four of them walked out of City Hall. Ruby took three bags out of the back of her car and put them near the trunk of Mr. Gold's Cadillac, then with a last hug, she drove away. Dr. Hopper gave her an awkward shoulder pat and left as well. 

“Is this all?” Mr. Gold asked, opening the trunk and picking up the first bag. 

“Yeah, I've never had much in the way of clothes, and I left most of the books at hom-at Dad's.”

He nodded and closed the trunk. They got in and he pulled out onto the road. The drive was quiet. She looked out the side window, fingers going to her other hand to spin her ring. At the feel of two rings, she looked down. 

She smiled slightly as she lightly rubbed her thumb against them. Her wedding ring was beautiful and it really did match her daystone ring. It was very thoughtful for such an unplanned wedding and with real stones, she knew it had to cost a lot. She glanced over at him when they sat at a stop sign a little too long.

His eyes snapped back to the road as they started moving again, but she saw the corner of his mouth quirked up. For the rest of the ride, the only sound was the tapping of his own simple golden band against the steering wheel.

When they reached the house, she quickly got the two heavier bags out of the trunk, giving him the one with the shoulder strap. She blinked innocently at him when he looked a her. He didn't say anything and preceded her up the steps. After unlocking the door he didn't stop but went up the stairs, pausing at the top to wait for her with his own look. She shrugged sheepishly before following him into a door to their left. 

He set the bag on the bed.

“I've made some space for you,” He nodded to the closet, “and that dresser is yours.”

“Thank you.” She set the bags she was holding on the bed as well, fiddling with the handle in the silence. 

“Right, well, I'll let you settle in. While you are doing that, I'll run over to the hospital and make the arrangements.”

“Actually, if it's alright, I'd like to go with you. Visit Papa and tell him about...” She moved her hand in a vague manner. 

“Of course, my dear.”

** ** ** 

At the hospital, he squeezed her shoulder once with a comment about finding her afterwords, before heading towards the administration offices. She watched him go, this man who is now her husband. Watched as people stopped and pressed themselves against the wall to let him pass.

She entered the elevator and pushed the button for her Father's floor. Once it opened, she walked down the four rooms to her Father's, peeking in to see if he was awake. He was.

“Belle!” he said excitedly, holding out his hand to her. “I wasn't expecting you today!”

“Hi, Papa.” She walked over and took his hand. “How are you feeling today? Did the test results Dr. Whale was waiting for come back yet?” 

“Oh, what do those tests matter. Tell me what's up with you today. It must be something for you to dress so prettily.” 

“Papa!”

“Yes,” He sighed, suddenly interested in the view out the window. “Whale was by earlier with them.” 

“And?” She stepped closer and brought his hand up to her chest. “Please, tell me?”

“Belle, I-” He sighed again and shook his head. “It doesn't look good, Baby Girl. My counts are low again, and they don't know if another round of Chemo will do any good. Whale said he'd look into other types of treatment, but...” He lifted his eyes to meet hers “We both know that there's no money for what they've already done. Any other forms of treatment will be more expensive.”

“Abo-about that, Papa, I, uh, found a way to take care of the medical bills.” 

He looked up at her. “How?”

She opened her mouth to explain, but couldn't think of a way to ease into it, so she just said it.

“I made a deal with Mr. Gold.”

“Belle, no! You can't trust him! Go! Tell him you changed your mind. We'll find away, we don't need his help.”

“It's already done, Papa. He's downstairs right now taking care of everything.” 

“What does he want in return? Whatever it is can't be good. That vile man always makes sure he comes out the better.” He sighed. Belle sighed as well. 

“Well, um...” She tightened her grip on his hand.

“Belle, what? What has he demanded?”

“He hasn't demanded anything! He gave me an offer and I agreed.”

“Belle?” She grimaced at the concern in his voice.

Once again, she opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words, when there was knock on the door. They both looked towards the door. Gold stood in the doorway, both hands resting on the golden handle of his cane

“Mr. Gold.” Her father's voice held a bit of bitterness.

Gold didn't answer, just tilted his head to the side and raise an eyebrow at her. 

“I was just about to tell him.” He nodded and came over. He stopped next to her, leaned on his cane with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back. 

“Tell me what?” Her father was looking between them.

“You asked about why I was so dressed up?”

“Yes?”

“It's because earlier today, Mr. Gold and I,” she glanced out the corner of her eye at him, he had his usual blank face on. “We, Uh, we got married.” She held up her hand with her new ring. Her father's mouth opened and closed as many emotions crossed his face.

“Mr. Gold, may I talk to my daughter in privet for a moment?”

“Actually, Papa, we need to go. There are still somethings we need to do. I'll come by tomorrow, okay?” She squeezed his hand, eyes pleading with him. 

“Alright. Tomorrow.”

She let go of her father's hand and took Mr. Gold's free one, tugging him out the door.

** ** ** 

The sun was setting as the returned to the house. He said that he had a few things to take of, before disappearing into his study. She nodded, going upstairs to change before putting away her things. She opened the garment bag first, brushing wrinkles out of each dress before hanging it up in the closet. When she was done, she couldn't help reaching out a hand to caress the sleeve of one of his suites, the material sliding easily through her fingers. She shook her head and lined her shoes up in the bottom of the closet, rubbing at a scuff mark on her best dress shoes. With a sigh, she shut the closet door.

Folding up the bag, she dropped it on the floor and nudged it under the bed. Unzipping the next bag, she made piles of the rest of her clothes, before transferring the shirts, pants, skirts and underwear to the dresser. They only took up half of the dresser. She slid that bag under the bed as well. 

She sat on the bed and pulled the last bag towards her. Reaching in, she pulled out her make-up bag and other toiletries, putting them aside to move to the bathroom later. The next thing she pulled out was a three picture frame. Unfolding it reveled a picture of her mother in the center. On the right was a picture of the both of them from shortly after she found out about their family's _quirk_. The other side was a picture she had found going through her mother's things after she had passed away.

It in her parents were sitting on a couch. Her father's hand was raised, fingertips just barely grazing her mother's cheek. But what she liked about the picture was the look in there eyes. The love they felt for each other was shinning out of them.

She swallowed harshly as she felt tears sting her eyes. That was the type of marriage she always wanted. One where each partner loved, valued and was important to the other. She set the frame on the dresser with a shake of her head. And she would, she thought, as she continued to unpack.

No matter the circumstance for the marriage, there was no reason they wouldn't find that kind of affection for each other. History was full of couple with arranged marriages who fell in love. It would have to start small, she thought, taking the last thing out of the bag before kicking it to join the others under the bed. There was a reason no one in town knew very much about Mr. Gold. She placed the jewelry box with her month stones on the center of the dresser. That was the first thing! There was no way she was going to be married to a man and not know his first name.  
** ** ** ** 

She went downstairs and rummaged in the kitchen cabinets. She found a kettle and heated some water. While waiting for that, she found a tray and placed the teapot, two cups, cream, sugar and a plate of the half pack of cookies she found in one of the cabinets. There was only one canister of tea and she made a mental note to get a variety later. 

Carefully lifting the tray, she made her way down the hall to the study. Shifting her balance to one hand, she knocked. He responded, but she couldn't make out what he say. Biting her lip, she eased the door open and looked in. He was sitting at his desk, pen in hand, head cocked and eyebrow raise. 

“I brought tea.” She pushed the door open with her hip and held the tray in front of her. She watched his eyes flicker, before he quirked the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you.” 

They continued to stare at each other for another few seconds, before she lifted the tray slightly. “Uh, where...”

“Oh,” He stood and moved a pile of paper from the corner of his desk. He poured both cups and she watched how he made his, filing it away. He returned to his seat and she tucked her feet under her in the leather arm chair he had near the window. They sipped their tea in silence. She could feel his eyes on her, but every time she glanced over, his eyes were on his desk, his cup, or the ceiling. 

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” she asked, remembering her purpose. 

“You may ask.” His voice was quiet, his attention once again on his teacup, but he lifted his eyes to her, and she could see hesitation in them. She blinked and swallowed the last bit of tea in her cup to order the questions she wanted to ask in her head. But she could start off with the most important one.

“What's your first name?” She stood to refill her cup.

“Rumpelstiltskin.”

Startled, her head snapped to look at him, the cup slipping out of her hand. “Wha-”

His mouth wavered as he tried not to laugh. “A joke, my dear.” 

“Oh, right.” She shook her head with a laugh, leaning down to pick up the cup. “oh, um...” The cup had not completely survived the fall. The rim had a small chip in it. She stood, the pad of her thumb caressing the indention. “It's chipped. It's not, uh, an expensive set, is it?” 

He leaned forward in his seat to take it, “It's not important,” he said, him own thumb feeling along the chip. “It's just a cup.”

“Oh, okay, so, um, your-your first name? I feel that is an essential thing to know about one's husband.”

“My given name is Rumford.”

“And it's okay if I call you that? At least when we are alone?”

“If you wish.” He inclined his head, “When we are alone.”

He handed her back the cup filled, and she was curled up in the armchair again. They finished the teapot in silence, but it was a good silence. Rumford went back to his papers, and she was content to examine his study. 

As it grew late, she collected the tray and took it to the kitchen. After putting away the cream and sugar, she washed the teapot. It wasn't until she reached for the cups, that she realized he kept the chipped one. 

** ** **

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, wrapped in a towel, worrying her Amethyst. Sitting on the counter in front of her was both a set of comfortable, well worn, cotton pajamas and a nightgown. A scoop necked dove gray silk nightgown that came to just above mid-thigh. This was something they hadn't discussed and she didn't know what was expected.

She reached out and put on the first article of clothing her hand came in contact with. It was the nightgown. With a deep breath, she finished up and entered the bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed nearer to the dresser he had given her. She propped the pillows against the headboard slipped under the sheets.

She fidgeted for a moment before grabbing one of the books she had put on her nightstand and stared at the first paragraph as she listened for the light thump of his cane coming down the hall. She wasn't sure how long it was before she heard it.

When he entered, he nodded at her before opening the top drawer in his dresser, grabbing a bundles of fabric, and entering the en suite. The door closed and the shower came on. She blinked and refocused on the book, getting into the story by the time the shower shut off and he exited the bathroom in a pair of cotton pajamas. 

Belle marked her place in the book and put it on the nightstand as he walked over to his side of the bed. He pulled back the sheets, hooked the head of his cane on the nightstand, turned off light on his side, before getting in and pulling the covers up.

Belle turned off her light and slid down as well. They laid next to each other, she could hear his breathing even as he fell asleep. She blinked again and rearranged her pillow and tried to sleep as well.

** ** ** 

Belle let out a heavy sigh as she rolled over yet again. It always took awhile for her to get use to sleeping in a new place. By the moonlight it was somewhere between 'really late' and 'really early'. Blinking to get use to the lack of light, she found herself facing Rumford. 

The moonlight highlighted the silver coming in at his temples and she reached out to gently pushed his longish bangs back behind his ear. Even relaxed in sleep, his face was careworn. She tentatively traced the crows feet at the corner of his eye.

She was still carding her hand through the hair at his temples when his hand came up to capture her's. Her eyes darted to see that his were open. And he was looking at her quizzically. 

After a moment, he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, just as hesitantly as during the wedding. He pulled back and his eyes searched hers, before he kissed her again. And again, and again. Each kiss a little deeper then before. His arm came up to pull her to him as he moved closer. 

At the touch of his tongue, she immediately opened for him. Wiggling one hand between him and the bed to gripped the hair at his nape. The other hand was running up and down his back. They continued to kiss, light chaste pecks melting into long slow deep kisses that had her pressing against him, looking for friction for the heat that was growing inside her. 

Without thinking she rolled onto her back, pulling him over her. She broke the kiss, eyes searching his face for pain as he hovered over. 

“Your knee?” she gasped out, as his lips start to travel down her neck. 

“It's my ankle,” he muttered against her necklace, his lips warm and wet on either side of the metal. “I'm fine.”

“Okay,” she says, pulling him up for another kiss, as she fumbled for the fastening of his pants, opening them enough to take him in hand. He gasped and tugged her gown up over her hips. 

He settled between her legs and found her eyes as he reached between them and lined them up and slowly slid inside. They both let out a shuddering breath, before he rocked gently against her once, twice. On the third time, she arched under him and his mouth returned to her neck as they found a rhythm. She brought her knees up to his hips as she returned her hand to his nape, griping the hair there to bring him back for a kiss. 

Forehead to forehead, they remained, sharing breath as the moved together. She could feel it building, her insides starting to flutter around him. He could feel it to as he brought his hands up under her shoulder to hold her close. He brushed their lips together and breathed out her name. “Belle”

That was what had her arching up under him as pleasure rolled through her. Hearing her name said like that from the man who had never referred to anyone in a less formal way then last name. She gripped his shoulders and met his thrusts as they became frantic as he found his pleasure.

He tried to roll to the side, but she tighten her legs and arms around him, so he eased his body against hers and buried his face in her neck. She ran her hands up and down his back and through his hair as she could feel his heart beating against her chest. 

When their breathing settled, he did roll off of her, pulling her to nestle against his side and pressed a kiss to her head. As she drifted to sleep, she smiled thinking that this marriage would work.

** ** ** 

The next morning she woke up alone. When she ambled half wake downstairs to the kitchen, he was already there, dressed for the day, with breakfast waiting. He motioned to the two cups waiting on the counter. 

“I wasn't sure if you wanted coffee or tea.” 

“Thank you,” she said, taking the tea. They ate breakfast in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. After gathering his coat, she noticed that he seemed to be hesitating near the door. She walked over, placed a hand on his shoulder, and reached up to kiss his cheek. He froze.

“Have a good day,” she said, taking a step back. He blinked, nodded and left. 

Once the door closed, she collected the dishes and put them in the sink. As she started washing them, she went over what she had to do that day. Opening _Game of thorns_ was a must. She didn't know how much revenue they had lost with it being closed yesterday. And of course she needed to go see her father again. She sighed

She didn't know what to tell him. How to make him understand that yes, she married Rumford because they needed the money, but it wasn't the only reason. She shook her head as the clock in the hall chimed the hour and rushed up stairs the get dressed.

** ** **

Belle sat on the edge of the bed, taking slow deep breaths. In her right hand was her day ring. In her left hand she held a soft cloth. She had long ago mastered being able to keep her breathing even as she hurried to clean the ring. 

She slipped the ring back on and her shoulders slumped as the vice around her lungs loosened. As uncomfortable as it was to not have the ring on, it was a lot easier to clean it. She prepped the cloth again and gripped her necklace with it next to the slide. After four circuits, she thought it was clean enough. She spun it once more to bring the claps in front of her. 

Undoing it, she searched the bed next to her for the Aquamarine slide she had already taken out of her month stone box. She slid it on, re-clasped the necklace, and moved the clasp to the back of her neck. The Aquamarine and Amethyst were heavy and jostled each other. But it was the last day of February and she had to be wearing the next stone before midnight. She settled them so they were each on one side of her clavicle. 

When she looked up, Rumford was standing in the bedroom doorway staring at her. He didn't say anything as she packed up her cleaning supplies and closed the month stone box. He continued to stare at her as she got under the covers. Finally he opened his mouth, but shut it again with a shake of his head. He picked up his pajamas and went into the bathroom. 

When he came out, he turned off the lights before settling down on his side, propping his ankle up in a way so that he was facing away from her. She knew it had been bothering him today, so she put her book aside and tuned off her bedside light. As she curled up on her side facing him, she couldn't help reaching out and placing her hand between his shoulder blades. Needing some contact with him.

In the month they had been married, she had been slowly getting to know him. From his wicked sense of humor that most people dismissed to his love of Mint that he seemed to think he had to hide. She had made a game of looking in random drawers and cabinets just to see if she could find packages of Mint Hot Chocolate or Mint Oreos he'd stashed away. 

But the thing she loved the best was learning him physically. Ever since their wedding night, they had slept in each others arms, making love every couple days unless his ankle was troubling him. She loved learning that he would sigh if she traced her fingernails along his scalp. That a certain twist of her hand made him moan. A nibble of his collarbone and his hips jerked up into her. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss above her hand before drifting off to sleep.

****

A few weeks later she walked to the back office of _Game of Thorns_. The radiation treatment let her father leave the hospital, but it left him week a day or two after each session. This morning she had sat him down in the office to go over next months ordering. 

“Papa?” She stuck her head in but didn't call to loudly in case he had fallen asleep. He was awake, but his eyes were drooping. “Papa, go upstairs and rest.” 

“No. No, I'm fine.” He stood slowly, leaning heavily on the desk. He made his way out to the front counter. “Just need a change of place.” 

“Well, it's time for your pills. What do you want for lunch? Dr. Whale said you needed more potassium, so it better go well with banana.” She ignored the face he made. He hated bananas but the potassium pills made him nauseous. 

“Surprise me,” he grumbled.

“Okay.” She kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs. She made him a turkey and Swiss on wheat with very little mayonnaise. Put it, a banana, a glass of Lemonade and his afternoon pills on a tray and took it down to him. 

He took it with a sigh and nodded towards the door. “Go, I can watch the shop. You've been working to hard lately. Go, get some fresh air.”

“Papa.” 

“No, really. Go on with you. If I have to choke this down, let me do it in peace.” 

She sighed. The only person she knew as stubborn as she was her Father, so she kissed him on the cheek again and left. She walked down the street aimlessly until she got to the corner across from Rumford's shop. She crossed the street and entered the shop. 

He stood behind the counter talking to a customer. Both were examining a small jewelry display bust with a necklace on it. It was a choker with white and blue beads dangling in a fringe. 

As she approached, she heard her husband and his customer negotiating a price. They quickly settled on an amount and Rumford escorted the man to the other counter to fill out the paper work. It was a pretty piece, but she frowned as she looked at it. She reached out to run a finger along each jewel. 

They were real. 

The white beads were pearls and the blue ones were sapphires. This necklace had to be worth at least a thousand. And her husband had just given that man fifty dollars for it.

“You knew it was real, didn't you?” she asked, once the man left, the bell still ringing in the shop. She didn't look up, but continued to run her fingers over the necklace. 

It wasn't until a shadow fell over the counter that she looked up to see her husband looking at her with a closed expression. 

“Yes,” he said. 

She sighed but didn't say anything. Everybody who dealt with her husband knew his reputation. And it wasn't her place to tell him how to run his business any more the she would allow him to tell her how to run the flower shop. 

“What will you do with it? Surely no one around here has any need for a necklace this nice.” She wondered why he clenched his jaw at her question. 

“I have an out of town buyer already lined up.” His response was clipped as his picked up the display and moved it to the safe in the back. 

“Oh, well, Papa has kicked me out of the shop and I wondered if you wanted to get lunch?”

The safe shut with a clank as he turned to look at her. “I have a few contracts for rental properties to look over.” He said after a moment, gesturing towards his desk.

“Okay, I'll-I'll see you at home then.” She stepped up to him and gave him a quick kiss, but he grabbed her by the waist and took a much more thorough kiss. 

“At home,” he whispered against her mouth, before releasing her. 

But he was wrong as he hadn't come home by the time she fell asleep that night.

** ** **

Belle sighed when she woke up in the dark and found nothing but cold sheets when she reached out her hand. A glance over showed no indent in his pillow. She wasn't too surprised that, even at 1:26 in the morning, her husband wasn't in bed, but she was starting to be disconcerted.

Ever since that day in his shop, she barely saw him. If he didn't come home late, he left before she got up. She didn't know what the problem was. They had been getting to know each other, and seemed to be getting along well. He had definitely been passionate in that last kiss. What could have changed between them in that short of time?

But she was going to find out.

She pulled her robe over her nightgown, and made her way to the stairs, rearranging the diamond slides she wore. Wearing a single diamond the size of a silver dollar, at best, came off as pretentious, so she wore many medium sized ones. 

The light in his study was on, so she made her way there. When she peeked in, he wasn't sitting at his desk. His suit jacket was hanging on the back, as was his tie, but he was reclined, fast asleep, in the padded leather armchair. 

She closed her eyes, and let out a breath slowly, at the conformation that he wasn't just coming up after she went to sleep, but that he wasn't coming to bed at all.

He had to be tired after two weeks of this and it couldn't be good for his ankle. She stepped into the study and knelt down next to the chair. 

“Rumford?” She shook his shoulder lightly.

“Belle?” His eyes blinked lazily and his voice was heavy.

“Yeah, come up to bed.” She tugged him to stand, handed him his cane, and led him sleepily upstairs. He stood there as she undressed him. Unbuttoning his shirt, she push it off his shoulders, trying not to let her hands linger as they traveled down his chest to undo his pants. He stepped out of his shoes as she let his pants fall to the floor, leaving him in his boxers. 

He slowly reached out and tugged on the tie of her robe. She placed her hands on his chest and brought her eyes to his as he pushed it off. The look in his eyes confused her. Passion and longing, but also confusion. She stepped forward and kissed him, wanting to erase everything but the passion. He ran his hands along her shoulder to the thin straps of her gown. He dragged the straps to the edge of her shoulders, where it fell, to pool with his pants on the floor. 

Without breaking the kiss, they reached for each others underwear. Once they were undressed, he pulled her on to the bed with him. They moved so he was laying in the middle and she was astride  
him. She ran her hands over his chest, needing to relearn him, even after such a short time apart. His hands were moving over her as well and when she made her way down to his waist, she lifted a little, lined them up and lowered down on him.

His hands went to her waist to steady her as she slowly moved above him. She watched his eyes as they roamed over her, from where they were joined, up her stomach, to her breasts. She looked down when he squeezed her hips and bit her lip when she saw his brow was furrowed. His hands moved then, up her sides so that his thumbs brushed briefly over her nipples, then his fingers moved along her shoulders to the back of her neck. With shock, she realized that he was trying to take off her necklace. 

She brought her hand up and interlaced their fingers, before bring his hands down to cup her breast as she came down a little harder, trying to distract him. 

It seemed to work as his neck arched, lips pressed thin and eyes clenched shut. 

He sat up, bracing one hand on the bed, the other around her waist. The change in angle had her gasping and gripping his shoulder as their pace quickened. She could feel it building, her insides tightening, she was just waiting for him to say it. 

Every since the first time they made love, right before he came, he would whisper her name. It had gotten to the point that she almost needed him to say it to find her own release. He sat up further, pulling her closer, to rest his forehead on her shoulder. He moved a hand between them and found the spot, that when he touched it just right, sent her over the edge. 

He collapsed backward with his own orgasm, but it wasn't until their breath calmed and she rolled to the side, that she realized that he hadn't said it. She looked over to see him laying next to her, face tight, taking slow, deep breaths, with his eyes closed.

He pulled the covers over them and they laid there, not touching. It was the worst night she had spent in their bed. The emptiness she felt followed her into sleep. 

** ** ** 

Sitting at the counter at Granny's, waiting for her and her fathers lunch orders, Belle spun the box in front of her. She had found it on her dresser this morning, but hadn't opened it yet. She was afraid of what was inside. 

Once a week since the last night they made love...no, since the night they had sex, she would find a box on her dresser. The first box held a twelve sets of stud earrings, each pair was a perfect match for her month stones. She had smiled when she had opened it, happy that he had noticed that she wore the birthstones each month.

She had rushed downstairs to thank him, hoping it was an apology for what ever had been bothering him, but he was nowhere to be found. Once again, he didn't come home that night. Or any of the following nights, but a week later, another box was on her dresser. 

That one held a watch. The band was white gold in a 'X' shape. The face was Mother-of-Pearl with 12 pearling as each number. Swarovski crystals accented the face. It was beautiful, but it stayed in it's box, which was shoved into the top drawer of her dresser.

One more week passed, and she was sure he was sleeping at the Pawn Shop, and this was on her dresser this morning. She undid the ribbon and opened the box. 

“Is that...” She looked up in time for Ruby to set down her order and grab the box. “Wow, I had reservation about you marring him, but if he give you gifts like this. And not even on a special day?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“No,” Belle said, taking the box back. “Today is not special.” She looked in the box once more at the tennis bracelet with emerald links held together by white gold. Yet again, it matched her month stone exactly. She brought her hand up to caress the Emerald hanging at her throat, before she put the lid on the box, stuck it into her purse and grabbed her order. 

“Hey,” Ruby stopped her. “You okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“You don't seem fine. If something is going on, you can talk to me.”

“I know. Thank you,” she said, giving Ruby a hug. “but I'm fine. Just have to have a conversation with my husband.”

On the walk back to _Game of Thorns_ , the unease she felt upon opening the box slowly morphed into anger. She dropped off the food and told her father she had an errand to run. She fairly stalked down the street to her husband's shop. 

As usual, he was standing behind the counter, when she entered. The look on his face dropped when he saw it was her. She walked up to the counter, reached into her purse and put the box on the glass counter between them. She watched as his eyes dropped to it, his jaw tightening. 

“Yes?” he asked. 

“What is it?”

His eyes came back up to hers, and made her blood boil as they held the condescend they held for everybody else. “You've opened the box. I'm sure it was obvious. If it's not to your liking, I can order you another.”

“Don't play games with me!” She gripped the edge of the counter to keep from slamming her fist on it. “You know what I mean. You've barely been home in the last two weeks. When you are, you make sure I'm asleep. Why!”

“Just giving you what you truly want, Dearie.” He said with disdain.

“What?” She stepped back with the force, her hand coming up to worry at her Emerald. His eyes tightened as they focused on her hand, a sneer forming on his lips.

“Come, now. Your father's medical bills are paid, and will continue to be so. I don't go back on deals. But there is no reason to keep up the pretense that you want anything else.”

“What! You think I married you for...money? Jewels?”

“With all the evidence, yes.”

“Evidence?” she asked, incredulous. 

“Yes. Every time you enter this shop, even before this,” He waved between them. “you would always admire the various jewels I have on display. You barely take off your rings to clean them. And those gems in the box on your dresser! They were more then enough to pay for you father's medical bills, but you didn't seem in a rush to sell them, not even at the cost of your father's life.” He hissed out, “And let's not forget the necklace you wear them on. You've never taken it off,” He stopped, swallowed, and whispered, “Not even while we make love!”

She had been angry already, and the hurt she felt when he told her he thought she married him for _jewelry_ was still zinging through her, but the way he said that last bit, it gave her hope to salvage the situation.

“Nothing to say?” he bit out. 

She didn't answer, but took the step back to the counter. Putting her palms flat on the glass, she took three slow, deep breaths and met his eyes. They were still narrowed and she hoped this would work.

“There is something I should have told you, but it's... difficult to believe, so I will show you instead.” She took off her daystone ring and placed it on the glass with a tiny clink. She let out a shuttering breath as her lungs clenched. “My Mother's side of the family has a...birth defect, lets say, that gets passed to all the women.” She stopped to gasp for breath. “We have to wear special items to keep it in check. You already realized that I wear each months birthstone, but the ring is important too.” She nudged it. “It has the stones associated with the days of the week. They only need to be small. The month's stone has to be bigger. When you Believe me,” she said reaching behind her neck, “put these back on me.” 

She hand intended to place it next to the ring, but she dropped it as pain exploded in the left side of her chest. Her last thought was to push away from the counter to keep from bashing her head as her legs gave out. 

“Belle!” she heard him call distantly. She could feel his hands on her face, her throat, fingers feeling for her pulse. She thought he was talking, but it wasn't directed at her. She was losing consciousness when she felt him take her hand and fold back all but one of her fingers. 

** ** ** **

Having spent enough time vising her father, she knew she was in the hospital without opening her eyes. She laid there for a few minutes, breathing deeply, searching for any pain when she moved. The weight of the Emerald at her throat was reassuring, as was the band of her day ring. 

As she slowly blinked her eyes opened, she could feel that each of her hands was being held. 

Looking to her left, her father sat with his head resting on her bed, asleep. She frowned. She didn't think she would have been out of it long enough to be taken to the hospital hopped. She guessed who she heard Rumford talking to was the paramedics. She hadn't worried him too much. 

She turned to the right to look at her husband. Rumford was sitting back in the chair he had pulled up to her bedside. The light from the setting sun illuminated him. His suit jacket was hanging off the back, tie loosened and the top buttons were undone. His hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it. 

She swallowed and tugged on both of their hands. Rumford woke up first.

“Belle!” he said, moving closer to the bed, pressing the call button as he did.“How are you feeling?” 

“Okay,” she said, as her father sat up. “Still a bit tired, but I'll be fine.” She adjusted the bed so she sat up a little. A nurse stuck her head in, saw she was awake and went to get the Doctor. Whale appeared only moments later. 

“Well,” He said, after finishing checking her eyes. “I have to say, I'm stumped. You've been eating right, not exhausted, all the test that have come back normal.” 

“Good, that means I can go.” She sat up and started to get out of bed. 

“Now, wait just a minute. We don't know what happened. I want to keep you for observation,” Whale said.

“Belle,” he father said, “Please?”

“I'm fine,” she said, standing and reaching for her clothes on the other chair by her bed. “I just need a little more sleep, which I will get better at home, in my own bed.”

“I would really advise against it.”

“Dr. Whale,” Rumford spoke up, “if my wife want to go home, we will go home.”

“Fine,” he sighed, “But if you feel in any way out of the ordinary, day or night, you come back in.”

“I will.” Belle said. Rumford handed her the clothes resting on the window ledge and followed the doctor to get the paperwork in order.

“Are you sure you are okay?” her father asked.

“I'm fine, Papa.”

“You can't scare me like this, sweetheart,” he said, leaning over to hug her. “When Gold called to say you were on the way to the hospital....” He shook his head and squeezed tighter. 

“I'm sorry, Papa.”

“I'll let you get dressed, but first some good news. While we were waiting for you to wake up, Whale pulled me aside.”

“Oh?” The grin on her father's face had her heart pounding.”

“My last blood work came back clean.”

“Clean!”

“Yep! He still wants me to come back in once a month for test to make sure, but as of right now I'm in remission!”

“Oh, Papa!” She pulled him back into a hug, burying her face in his neck to hide the tears filling her eyes. He squeezed her once and pulled back.

“I'll let you get dressed now.” He pulled the curtain between the beds shut and left the room. She exited the room just as Rumford returned. 

Neither spoke on the trip to the house. And she was soon ensconced in their bed, Rumford hovering near by, before sitting next to her, leaning back against the headboard. She watched his profile for a few moments. When he looked over, he met her eyes briefly, before darting down to her necklace. 

“You really need to wear them?” he asked, reaching out to caress the Emerald. 

“Yes.” She clasped his hand between hers. “Thank you for putting them back on.” 

“You just collapsed.” His voice trembled and he kept his eyes on the Emerald. “You weren't breathing and I couldn't find a pulse. As soon as I put them back on, you started to get better.” He brought his other hand over and ran a finger along her day ring. “That day in Granny's, when you were twelve...You collapsed then as well. Right into my arms as I walked in.”

“That was when I found out I needed the month stones as well as the daystone ring.” She watched his face for a few moments. She bit her lip and made a decision. “Rumford, why did you make the offer that you did?” He turned to look at her. “When you approached me about paying for Papa's medical bills, there was so many other things you could have asked for. Why did you want to marry me?” He opens his mouth, but doesn't answer. “Because I didn't marry you for jewels.”

“I know,” he whispered. She nodded. 

“And I didn't marry you for my father, either.” 

“Not for your...” He trailed off as his eyes searched hers.

“No,” she shook her head. “I don't know what Papa and I would have done, but it's not why I married you.” She spun his hand in hers and rubbed her fingertips along his palm. “After that day when I was twelve, I couldn't help but look for you whenever I was outside. And then when I was seventeen, one day Ruby and I were sitting outside the dinner. She was flipping through some magazine, when I saw you coming out of your shop. As you slowly made your way towards the dinner, I couldn't help put you and me in all the scenarios that Ruby was reading off in the article about 'the perfect 'romantic' night.'” She smiled shyly and brought his hand up and placed a kiss in the center of the palm. “From then on you were the star of every fantasy I had. So, no. I didn't marry you for my father.”

“Belle,” he breathed. He reached out and gently traced the edge of her face.

“Why did you want to marry me?” she asked again quietly.

“Because, I-” He leaned the rest of the way and took her mouth in a kiss. His hand going up into her hair to keep her close, but she pulled away enough to whisper against his lips. 

“Why?”

“Because I wanted you.” He swallowed, leaning his forehead against hers. “Wanted you for far longer then I should have. I love you.” 

She kissed him then.

He pulled her so that she was straddling him. She cupped his face before letting her hands run down his neck to his shoulders. They continued on to his chest as they unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off as he kicked his shoes to the floor. He placed his hands at her waist and moved them up, pulling her shirt with it. 

She lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head. It landed somewhere near the closet. She unfastened her skirt and shimmied out of it. Slowly he reached out and unhooked her bra. Parting the cups and slipping the straps off her shoulders.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her hands going to his waist to unbuckle his belt. He lifted his hips as she pulled his pants and boxers down. While she twisted to get them off his legs, he worked on her skirt. Once they were both completely bare, she settled back in his lap. 

She watched his eyes as he reached out and trailed his finger along the metal of her necklace, ending with a gentle caress of the Emerald handing in the hollow of her throat. He swallowed once before placing a kiss on it. When his eyes returned to hers, there was so much in them, so many emotions, that her breath caught.

She shifted and took him inside. Neither moved, eyes caught on each other. After a few minutes, she leaned forward, brushing their lips together. She continued rocking, kissing him every time. The kisses getting deeper until he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his hips up to meet hers. He kissed the Emerald again, then above it, along her neck, nipping at the place where her pulse beat. 

“Belle,” he gasped out. She moaned and buried her hands in his hair. Their pace increased and she pulled his head up and took his bottom lip in her mouth. She could feel her inside starting to flutter and she broke the kiss. 

“Again,” she mouthed against his shoulder. “Rumford, please, again?”

“Belle, I-” His arms around her tightened and his hips slammed up into her. “Belle.”

She whimpered and clutched at his shoulders as she shuddered around him. She collapsed against his chest. “Rumford, I love you.”

He inhaled sharply and his arms around her waist tightened. She leaned back and cradled his face with her hands. “I love you.” The breath came shuddering out, so she said it again. “I love you.” 

“Belle.” Forehead to forehead, the kissed. Staying as close as possible until she felt him harden inside of her. He maneuvered them so they were laying down. She had told Dr. Whale she would rest, but they had too much time to make up. Weeks they had been separated by the misunderstanding. Afterward, they would talk, leaning each other secrets, so no others could come between them.


End file.
